Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH) is common in adult males. Mankind is not unique in this regard and other animals with a compact or solid prostate, such as dogs, suffer comparably. BPH is particularly common in men over age 50. Patients with symptoms traditionally have been treated with transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP), a surgical technique that effectively reduces bladder outlet obstruction. TURP works best for those who need it most and it works poorest for those who need it least. Other modalities for the treatment of patients with moderate or severe symptoms of BPH and/or those who are not suitable or do not elect to have a surgery also have been proposed, and data is being evaluated to determine the efficacy of treating symptomatic BPH with modalities such as a balloon dilatation, prostate hyperthermia, laser coagulation and prostatic stents. Recently, Doll et al reported in J. Urol., 147, 1566-1573, 1992, that 96% of severely symptomatic men experience improvement after transurethral resection of prostate, while only 18% of mildly symptomatic men improve.
Recently, non-surgical treatment of BPH has been suggested as an alternative, including androgen suppression using alpha 1 blockers and/or 5 alpha-reductase inhibitor (finasteride). The maximum effects of finasteride on reducing prostatic volume occurs after three months of oral therapy. Most patients experience improvements in their symptoms and flow rates. However, serum DHT levels return to baseline within two weeks following discontinuation of the treatment. Most patients have to be on this for a long term to maintain the benefits. Moreover, it is fairly expensive medication at present. Similarly, beneficial effects of alpha 1 selective blockers take approximately two months to peak and have to be maintained on a long term basis for continued benefits in their symptomatology with BPH.